In various domains, data is shared between remote participants using existing video channels. To achieve this, data is captured, and then encoded using a standard video encoder as if it was natural video. The remote party receives the video and the data (e.g., as data images making up a data video) using a video decoder. However, in these scenarios, because the data is a real-time video stream, a user cannot easily browse the data (for instance, slides in a presentation), review data that was previously presented (for instance, when arriving late for a video conference), distribute data presented (for instance, during a video conference) after it was shared, etc.